Robocop Vs The World Of Parenting
by TheLittleBlackStar
Summary: Nancy Murphy died and Robocop is left to do a lot of parenting for his 11 year old son Jimmy Daniel Murphy and 1 1/2 year old daughter Jenny Alexandra Murphy. This story is part of the story series when Robocop has two lovely Children. Rated K and T


Robocop vs. Parenting

**Author's note: Here is my second Robocop story this is going to be a long, long, long story. This is another series fanfiction story when Robocop has a daughter called Jenny Alexandra Murphy. Please tell people to read and review my stories 'Live Long and Prosper!' – Wrong show I know but I'm a Trekkie nerd. **

It's been a month since Nancy passed away. Luckily Robocop told Nancy and Jimmy who he is, he didn't have to tell his daughter as she is 1 and 1/2 years old.

After OCP accepted that he can look after his two children, especially Jenny his little girl. He sold the Murphy house and with the money he bought an apartment (safe house) provided by OCP. With what was left with the money he placed it away for Jimmy and Jenny to help them with their further school education.

They have lived in the apartment for a few weeks. Robocop work part-time until Jenny starts school in a few years. Nancy taught Jenny how to walk but she was holding things to help her just before Nancy daid , but Robocop taught Jenny without holding on the things a few days ago. All that is left is the talking, he's dreading it as he tries but nothing has happens, he's just letting nature take its course.

* * *

Chapter 1

It's Tuesday, in Detroit, MI its cloudy but not raining or sunny. Jimmy is in school luckily he gets the school bus. The bus drops him off at the bottom of the street. Robocop had 2 and a half days off now, he's off on Tuesday's, Saturday's and Sunday mornings. When he's working Robocop takes his daughter to his parent's house. Russell and Dorothy Murphy, sometimes Lisa Madigan baby sits the kids on Sunday afternoon as she is off then.

Jenny starts crying in her room. Robocop get out of his charging chair and goes and sorts out what Jenny wants.

"Come here come to your daddy" He said whilst picking her up from her crib and starts giving her a snuggle. "Shhhhh" he starts rubbing her back.

Jenny starts stretching her little arms out whilst she still cries. Her nappy didn't need to be change as he did it an hour ago "You must be hungry" he said and carries her to the kitchen, he places her in the high chair and opens the fridge and got a bottle of milk and closes the fridge door. He turns around has sees Jenny stretching her arms out to the bottle of milk, he places the milk bottle in her hands, Luckily it have handles on so she can drink herself.

10 Minutes later Jenny finished drinking her milk and throws it on the floor. She giggles and tries to climb out of the high chair. Robocop knelt down and picked up the empty bottle and re filed it for the next time and placed it in the fridge. He turned around and see's his little girl trying to get out of the high chair. "Let's get you out of this chair" Robocop said whilst getting her out.

He placed her on her feet and she runs into the living room and tried to climb up on his Charging chair he rushes behind her and said "No Jenny that's daddy's chair" He picks her up and He places her on his lap when he sits down.

"Daddy" Jenny said her first word whilst pointing at him. Robocop had his mouth opened and shocked that she said her first word. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy" Robocop just couldn't help but smile and said "you're a very clever girl, just like me" he smile a bit. Jenny placed her arms around his neck and he placed his hand around her.

It became 3:15 pm Jimmy would be home at 4:00 pm. Robocop was in the kitchen doing Jimmy a nice pizza for his tea. Jenny was in lying on the floor in the kitchen playing with her car toy that she likes to play with. She was always underneath Robocop's feet whilst he was cooking food "Jenny the TV is on so why not go and watch something and stop getting under my feet please"

Jenny just lied on the floor not understanding a word. Robocop saw Jenny playing with her toy still not actually paying attention, so he walked to her and picked her up and placed her in the living room and then closed the door so she won't come out.

He loves looking after Jenny but she can get annoying at times but what do you aspect her to do?

Diana swirls out of no-where and said "Cooking are we Alex" Robocop turns around and said "Yes I am" Diana grinned and said "Where's Jenny?" She looked around and Robocop said "Don't worry Diana, I placed her in the living room, she can't come out as I have closed the door" Robocop carried on undoing the pizza box. "I hope I'm not intruding Alex" Diana said whilst walking to his side whilst he was getting the pizza out of the box and I see through packaging he said "Diana, you are always welcome, it give me a chance to talk to someone who can actually understand every word I say, whilst Jimmy is at school"

"Had a bad day?" Diana asked. "No, at least Jenny can say one word" he replied "Oh what's that then?" She glazed at him "She said Daddy a lot of times today" Robocop said proudly. "Awww how sweet"

Then a door opened "I'm home dad!" a voice shouted and a door slammed. "Okay" Robocop replied to his son. "I better go, see you later or tomorrow" then Diana swirls away.

Jimmy comes into the kitchen "you alright son?" Robocop asked whilst turning to face him. "No I'm not" Jimmy said angrily "Why not?" Robocop was concerned "Because I'm hungry"

"Tea will be done in 20 minutes" Robocop and left the room and walked to the living room. He opened the door and saw Jenny watching SpongeBob Square Pants.

"Jenny do not sit too close to the TV" Robocop said. Jenny turned and looked at him and said "No" and faced the TV "Now don't be rude" He said then picked up Jenny and placed her on the sofa. "Stay here" He said.

Jimmy walked into the living room and relaxed himself on the sofa next to Jenny. "Can we watch something else?" Jimmy said "This is nearly over then you can watch what you want whilst I give Jenny a bath after tea" Robocop said whilst looking out of the window.

Jenny hates having a bath just like a cat she always scream and cries. "Good luck with that, you'll need it" Jimmy joke whilst he chuckled. Robocop just nodded and didn't reply then went to the kitchen and looked at the pizza and it was done, he got the pizza cutter out of the drawer and starts cutting the pizza in slices and shouted "Jimmy tea!" "Coming!" Jimmy replied and rushed to the kitchen and sits down and then they both see Jenny standing by the arch way.

Jenny ran towards the table and Robocop picked her up and placed her in the high chair he walked to the fridge and got some fruit I a little bowl. As Jenny is still teething she can eat some solid foods.

"Fwd" Jenny said but she meant food but Robocop knew what she was on about. Robocop grabbed a chair and placed it next to Jenny and sat down and started feeding Jenny. "How was school today?" Robocop asked Jimmy whilst placing a mouth full of custard in Jenny's mouth. Jenny grabs her father's hand whilst he placed clustered in her mouth.

"I played football in Gymnastics today, that's all I enjoyed doing" Jimmy replied He then ait another slice of pizza. "Well at least you had some of a good time" Robocop said and then looked at Jenny who reaching out for more custard.

After finishing feeding Jenny he let her out of the chair and she ran around. Jimmy cleaned up after himself and placed the dishes into the dish washer and went into the Living room. Robocop did the same, Robocop then went into the bathroom and started to run a bath for Jenny.

Jimmy is watching was watching T.J. Lazer TV series. Jimmy has never missed the TV show and it's awesome when you have a father who twirling his gun whenever he took down a criminal just like T.J. Lazer does in the show.

Jenny was running around trying to hide because she doesn't like at have a bath as she doesn't like water just like a cat she would scream. "JENNY!" Robocop shouted. He stood up and walked out of the bathroom, Robocop looked right and left and she couldn't be seen "JENNY!" he shouts again and he open's Jenny's bedroom door and walks in the middle of the room. Jenny was standing behind the open door behind him she runs out her room and closed the door and Robocop turns around and opens the door and walks out of her room and from the corner of his left eye he sees Jenny running into the living room.

He goes to the living room then he sees Jimmy pointing behind the door without taking his eyes off the television. Robocop walks more into the living room and turns around and see's Jenny standing behind the door and said "There you are, come on let's get you into the bath" He picks up Jenny "NO!" Jenny shouted. He carried her to the bath room once there where in he locked the door so Jenny wouldn't escape. "Stay still" he demanded whilst he took her clothes off. 15 minutes later he got her clothes off, Jenny may be only a few years old but she's tuff just like her daddy. He placed her in the bath she kicked the water everywhere because she didn't like it, he sat down on a chair next to the bath whilst Jenny starts to calms down. He reads the newspaper for a while the I sees Jenny playing with her water toys, she also had a smile on her face.

Robocop looks at his daughter playing, so he places the newspaper to one side and knelt down at the side of the bath and grabbed the bath gel and started to wash her top the toe. This took him 15 minutes and after that he wet her blonde hair and shampoo it and then he washed it out.

"Dad!" Jimmy shouted. "I'm a bit busy, what is it?" Robocop replied. "Someone's knocking on the door" Jimmy said. "Well open the then" Robocop said. Jimmy opened the door slightly he looked up and said "Hello Lisa". Lisa smiled and replied "Hello Jimmy is you dad free to talk?" "Urmm, well... He is in but he's giving Jenny a bath".

From the bathroom Robocop heard Jimmy talking "Jimmy, Who's at the door?" "It's Lisa, do you want me to let her in?" Jimmy asked. Then Jimmy and Lisa heard a big splash of water and Jenny giggling. "Jenny don't do that" Robocop said a bit angrily as Jenny splashed water in his face. "Yes son please do, I'll be there in 5 minutes" he added.

Robocop unplugs the bath plug and then stretches over and grabs Jenny's SpongeBob towel. He got Jenny out of the bath and dried her top the toe and then he got her into her pyjamas. He places the towel on the radiator to dry. He stands up and carries Jenny and said to her "That wasn't bad was it?" Jenny gave him a angry face. Robocop walks towards the door and unlocks it and opens it.

Jenny who has her arms around him as she can then she closes her eyes "Lisa what brings you here?" Robocop asked "Well Serge has been trying to contact you earlier today but couldn't get through, probably you were busy" then she sees Robocop sitting down with Jenny on his lap "Anyway he was wondering if you could work for a bit tonight?" Lisa adds.

"Of course, but there is a problem" Robocop said "I know I don't mind babysitting" Lisa said. "When does he want me to start?" He asked her. "As soon as possible" Lisa replies. "Alright" he said. He looks at Jenny who is a sleep "It won't take me long to put Jenny to bed" Said whilst standing up and carries Jenny to her room.

"Goodnight sweetheart" He said. Whilst Robocop is closing the curtains. Meanwhile Lisa phones Sergeant Parks "He's on his way, just putting Jenny to bed" Lisa said "Okay thanks Lisa, who babysitting?" He asked "I am" "Okay, Bye" "Bye Serge" they ended the call and then a voice said "When's dad coming home?" "10 pm Jimmy" Lisa said.

"Son don't worry we will have some time with each other next time" Robocop said. Jimmy stood up and ran into a hug with his father. Robocop placed his arms around him and said "Be good for Lisa" "Don't worry Murphy it's a piece of cake" Lisa said Robocop and Jimmy got out of their hug and he said whilst he got his help "I must go, somewhere there is a crime happening".

So Robocop went to work and left Lisa babysitting Jimmy and Jenny few a couple of hours. Jenny didn't make a sound and Jimmy went to bed as he was told.

**Reviews **

**This story is more on Robocop and his kids. In the next chapter there will be more on Robocop hunting for crime. "Stay out of trouble".**


End file.
